She has Gone to Far
by Rosa Clearwater
Summary: What happens, when two new educational decrees have been issued -or shall we say, two new teaching decrees? When two friends decide to attack, well they hold back very little.


Author Note: I'm sorry I haven't been able to really update anything. My internet on my computer is dead and I'm still looking for some way to store the documents onto a different one because my computer is close to dying . I hope you enjoy, please look at the new poll on my page as it is updated. I have no actual knowledge of where the Dolores' headquarters are, and this takes place after I know this wouldn't actually really happen, I'm just so tired of not being able to write, o now I'm doing a small drabble.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

The doors to the Teacher/Staff Room opened and the shiver of a toad could be heard, as that specific toad made a loud 'Hem hem' before entering. The two teachers in the Room –Minerva and Severus- froze for a second, before glaring at the articles they were reading from various newspapers.

"Hem HEM" Dolores said louder. Finally, Minerva managed to become calm and again and looked up her eyes fixed on Dolores who was holding her clipboard.

"Yes?" Minerva asked through gritted teeth. Severus looked up as well once he heard her.

"Well, I'd like to say you are the last two staff members to get this notice, but anyways" She said clearing her throat. Severus scoffed quietly as she focused to Minerva.

"Minerva Dear" She asked and Minerva casually reached for her wand trying to ignore the feeling inside her that made her want to choke this _woman _in front of her. "Severus," Dolores continued

"I had just gotten a new educational degree from the Minister of Magic himself" Dolores said smugly. Minerva frowned _What was it now_ She asked to herself, forcing herself to be calm.

"And now, I have permission to redecorate the teachers' classroom and the staff room!" She said excitedly. Minerva and Severus' jaws dropped. This degree would bring new nightmares to the traumatized Staff Members.

"How…. Exciting" Severus said silkily, almost saying something else. Dolores ignored this and grabbed both of them with her webby arms.  
"Anyway, for you Severus" She said turning to him "I have decided that the dungeons will not be so chilly, and therefore I shall be installing a pink fuzzy carpet, so that no one will have to be so cold. Also, the walls look to torturous down there, some hot pink walls shall be added to give the look of a place where children will be safe." At this, Severus' heart nearly stopped right then and there. Dolores didn't noticed and turned to Minerva who had been struggling to get out of her grasp.

"And Minerva dear, you should have swirly pink walls, and since you are as much as a cat lover as I am, a big picture of my cat 'Pinkie' shall go on your floor. The one with blue eyes of course." Dolores said, completely ignoring Minerva as she nearly fainted from the Horror. Severus and Minerva both sighed in relief as Dolores stood up.

"Well, that's almost everything, except for, ah yes." Dolores said towering over the two professors while they sat down.

"Ah yes" Dolores repeated smiling her toad like grin. "I have asked the Minister earlier for another Decree for the staff. If he agrees, the new decree shall be that we make some changes for the staff. Like Severus, your hair could do with some shampoo so that will be in there, Minerva you're to strict and therefore you'll be forced to wear your hair down, Filius will have magical stilts so he doesn't have to be so short, Pomona will be less dirty and dumpy" Dolores said wrinkling her nose in disgust before continuing "Hagrid shall be removed from the staff, and Madame Hooch shall have blue eyes, not those hideous yellow. We shall be a normal looking staff that shall have fuzzy pink teaching robes like mine!" She said in delight. She then walked out of the room, her footsteps fading.

Minerva and Severus glanced at each other, nodding to one another while they waited for her footsteps to fade

A day later, a magical see through door had been installed in the DADA Classroom, and Umbridge's quarters. But, when the first group of students –who just happened to be Fifth year Slytherin and Gryffindor- had tried entering the room, explosions banged inside and the desks –both teacher's and students'- were destroyed. While that happened to the DADA, when Argus Filch and Dolores Umbridge tried opening her quarters' door, bottles of potion ingredients exploded inside the room, covering everyone and everything nearby in multi-colored slime. Severus –in his defense- had complained earlier that the ingredients were in fact 'stolen'.

A few days after that, and all of Dolores' cats had been transfigured into black mice, being the special lunch menu of Mrs. Norris. She wasn't very happy about that, and especially not with what happened with her robes.

Each time Dolores tried on one of her pink teaching robes, they transfigured into dark green toad skin robes. And then, when she tried to remove the transfiguration, they began ribbitting, turning into different shades of the colors Umbridge liked the least.

Now of course, the students had no idea who was attacking, and most of the teachers feigned ignorance as well. But after all of it had died down, Dolores realized that both decrees she had made –the one changing the teaching rooms, and the ones changing the staff itself- had accidentally been ripped in half, burned to a crisp, and were broken in the explosions. The staff was back to its normal self.

**The End**


End file.
